Rebirth
by The Wanlorn
Summary: It's a sequel to Sacrifice.
1. Chapter One: Alive!

(A/N: Here's the sequel.  Zippedy-doo-da.  I'm telling you right now that this one might have the same fate as "Drow", cuz already I don't like it (keep in mind, when I say 'already', I'm writing chapter four).  This one sux.  I liked "Sacrifice", but this one… (hmmmm.  I need a name for it) Anyways, the point of this is cuz I got a question.  I'm reading Elminster: The Making of a Mage right now (that explains the origins of this random question).  So, someone tell me this.  Is Elminster immortal?  Cuz he's been alive since befor Myth Drannor, and that was one hell of a long time ago.  And what about Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun?  He'd be pretty damn old, too, wouldn't he?  Or is he a normal age?  So, someone please explain these two guys to me, 'kay?  Then maybe I'll put the next chapter up soon….)

****

**Chapter One**

By pure luck, Eckerd stumbled upon Pa'das and Korrieana.  Pa'das was hugging her knees, rocking back and forth, and crying her heart out.  Korrieana was next to her, crying baby wails into Soorefina's fur.  The panther lay dejectedly next to Korrieana, only rising to stop her if she started to crawl away.  Eckerd immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he cried, dashing across the clearing to her side.  "Where's Jander?"  She mumbled something unintelligible.  "Talk so I can understand you, girl!  Where is Jander?"

She gasped and started talking.  "He sacrificed himself for us."

Eckerd interrupted.  "Did you see them do it?  And when?"  He guessed it was something to do with the vampire hunters, and was right.

"No, I left before they could.  It couldn't have been more than a couple minutes ago.  He made them let me go, and made Sarrasor promise to leave me alone."

Eckerd wasn't listening.  He was frantically mumbling and gesturing with his hands.  He finally shouted an arcane word and clapped his hands together.

"Wha-" Pa'das said.

"I cast a shield around him that will protect him from both magical and physical attacks.  Nor, hurry!  Where did you leave him?  I can't hold the shield for long!  Tell me the whole story as we go."

Pa'das grabbed Korrieana and the four of them started to run.  Pa'das talked while she was running, still sniffling.  She didn't omit anything, well, except her feelings when she was kissing Jander.

"You're telling me you never noticed the looks her gave you when he thought no one was looking?"  Eckerd was frankly amazed.  He thought that anyone should have been able to see it.

"I guess I did see it, but ignored it."  She grinned sheepishly.  "You guys are more important to me than anything in the world. I wasn't going to throw that away.  If he had made the first move, though….  We're almost there."

Eckerd laughed softly.  "He had exactly the same feelings."

A small cottage came in sight.  Eckerd raced inside, yelling over his shoulder, "Wait out here with Korrieana, or have Soorefina watch her."

But, Soorefina raced after Eckerd, telling Pa'das to stay with the baby.

*  *  *  *  *

            Inside a windowless room, Jander faced his fate with a slight smile on his face.  Peace was finally his at last.  After a while, the fourth vampire hunter came into the room.  The leader of the band of vampire hunters lifted his crossbow and fired the wooden quarrel soaked in holy water.

            A strange feeling passed over Jander, and just before hitting him, the bolt fell to the ground.  Jander stared at it, shocked.  The vampire hunters and Sarrasor were no less surprised.

The smallest (although that wasn't saying much since he was twice the size of Pa'das) and most compassionate of the hunters, Josiah, reacted first, but in an unexpected way.  He drew his sword with a hiss of steel.  That was the only warning the others got.  He quickly slapped the three of them on the back of the head with the flat of the blade.  They crumpled to the floor.  Sarrasor caught the flash of candlelight from the blade as it hissed free of its sheath, and dived for the back door.  He ran out, disappearing quickly into the forest.

Jander still stood, frozen in shock.  He found he was actually glad to be alive – well, undead.  He had tasted the sweet taste of love for the first time in centuries, and found he wasn't ready to give up his undead life yet.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the burly vampire hunter asked.  "Go find that poor girl and tell her you're still alive.  Hurry and get far away before these blokes wake up."

"Why…""  Jander blinked, stunned.

"I don't know why the quarrel hit you, you're lucky there.  As to why I'm not doing anything, I make the distinction between vampires who are evil, and those who aren't.  Unfortunately, most others don't, but I'm not above knocking out my partners if the chance presents itself to help one who doesn't deserve death."

"Thank you," Jander said, still shaken by his near escape.  "And I'm sure Pa'das will thank you, too.  And…" Jander stopped and a shadow crossed his face as he remembered that Eckerd was dead.

"I'm sorry about your other friend.  I would have stopped it if I could've."

Jander just shook his head, brushing it off.  He would grieve later.  It was no fault of this one.  In fact, Jander realized that he hadn't even played a part in the battle.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked Josiah.

"I can't very well continue on with these blokes now, can I?" Josiah laughed.  "Maybe I'll go out and start my own band, where I'm the leader.  Then I won't have to stand by helpless while vampires like you are murdered.  For that's what it is," he said at the skeptical look that flickered across Jander's face, "murder.  Not if you meet up with a truly evil vampire.  That's certainly justifiable, but not one who doesn't hurt people."  The vampire hunters at Josiah's feet were starting to stir.  "I have to get out of here before they wake.  I suggest you do the same."

Jander nodded his assent and headed for the front door.  Josiah went for the back.

Eckerd burst in the front door as Soorefina burst through the back.  She immediately leapt for Josiah, and Eckerd had a fireball at his fingertips.

"Hold!" Jander thundered.  Eckerd froze, still holding the fireball, his fingers splayed and thumbs tip to tip.  Soorefina and Josiah paused in their frantic wrestle across the floor.

"Soorefina get off him.  And Eckerd, put out the fireball."  Soorefina back away to Jander's side, still growling.  The fireball in Eckerd's hands disappeared in a little puff of smoke.

"Thank you once again," Jander said to Josiah.  

"No problem," Josiah replied, getting up and brushing himself off.  "Loyal friends you have there."

"What would I do without them," Jander grinned.  "'Twas a pleasure to have met you."

"Likewise," said Josiah and went out the back door.

"Let him go," Jander said quietly to his two friends, and then, almost to himself, "He saved me in here.  You don't know how sweet life is until death is staring you in the face."  Jander turned to Eckerd, grinning.  "How is it that you are back from the dead, my friend?"  They embraced each other warmly, both thanking the gods that the other was alive.

"I had my shield up.  It staved off the cave-in of all the dirt until I was out.  What of you?  Did my long-distance shield work?"

"That's what it was!  You saved my undead life, my friend.  The quarrel just stopped and dropped to the floor.  The vampire hunters stood there, shocked, until Josiah hit them with his sword."  Eckerd embraced Jander again.  When he backed away, Soorefina leapt on Jander.  She drove him onto his back, and then lay on him, purring and licking his face.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Soorie."  He hugged the great cat around his neck.  "What about Pa'das?" he asked as Soorefina got off him and he stood up.  "Did you find her?  Or was it pure luck that lead you to me?"

"She's waiting outside for us."  Eckerd dashed out the door, with Jander but a step behind.

"We got him!"  Eckerd yelled.  "Not even a fight and they're all down!"  Pa'das let out a shout of joy at the news.

_Put down Korrieana and go to him, Soorefina said as she dashed over to watch the babe._

Pa'das immediately did as Soorefina suggested.  She raced over and threw herself into Jander's arms.  He easily caught her, and swung her around in a circle.  She covered his face with kisses, no less than he did hers.  Eckerd smiled and went over to pick up Korrieana as she was crawling towards them.

"Jan'ner!  Jan'ner!" she cried, struggling to get out of his arms.  Neither Jander nor Pa'das heard her, to involved with each other.

Their lips chanced to meet, and locked there.  They clutched each other close, as if they would never let go.  Pa'das gasped for air a couple of times, barely breaking away to gulp the air.  Tears of joy streamed down her face, leaving glistening trails down her cheeks to fall to her shirt.

Pa'das almost moaned in pleasure.  Even in these almost frantic, crushing kisses, Jander was superb.  Pa'das wished she could kiss even half as well, feeling in the back of her mind that she was gypping him on that, not good enough for him.  But, that thought quickly flew away and she was lost in the moment again.

They finally became aware of their surroundings enough to hear Korrieana's cries, and they broke apart.  Pa'das was left breathless and wishing for more.  She noticed that Jander was, too (at least, he was wishing for more), and marveled at that.

Jander left her side and went to take Korrieana from Eckerd.

"Jan'ner!  Jan'ner!" she cried joyfully.

Eckerd grinned at Jander as he handed Korrieana over.  "That must have been the longest kiss in all the history of Faerûn."

Jander just grinned back at him as Korrieana covered his face with sloppy baby kisses.  When she was finished, Jander kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad to see you, too, little one," he told her.  She giggled happily and nestled into his arms, content to stay there until eternity, or so it appeared.  She babbled to him in happy baby talk.  Jander grinned and nodded at everything she was saying, adding 'uh-huh's and 'really's in at random parts.

"We have to leave," he said to the others.  "The men in there are going to regain consciousness soon."  Korrieana still babbled on to him.

"They're not dead?!" Eckerd asked, shocked.  He started for the cottage, ready to finish them off, but Jander stopped him.

"No, let them live.  They will no doubt continue on to slay many more dangerous vampires."

"He's right," Pa'das said, even though she wanted to go in there and finish them off with her bare hands.

Eckerd shook his head and turned away.  "The softest heart of anyone I've ever known," he said, mostly to himself.  "Let's move then.  Quick, before I lose control."

Jander glanced at the setting sun.  "We should be far enough away by full dark, walking."

"I left everything in a clearing back a ways," Pa'das said.  "I suppose that's as good a place to go as any."  Jander and Eckerd readily agreed.

"Did you manage to save your pack, too?" he asked Eckerd.

Eckerd nodded.  "It's with Pa'das' stuff.  And yours."

They walked, three in a row.  Jander carried Korrieana in the middle.  Pa'das walked close beside him, Eckerd a little ways off on the other side.  Still, not much farther away than Pa'das.

"I know this is a bit belated," she said to Eckerd, "but how are you still alive?"

Eckerd grinned and told his story, adding many fanciful embellishments.

"And how did you two manage to get out of there without any bloodshed?" she asked next.

Now it was Jander's turn to tell a story.  As he told about Josiah, Pa'das nodded.

"Outside the door," she said when he was done, "he told me that if Sarrasor ever bugged me again, to come find him and he would deal with him."

"And what did you tell him?" Jander asked, curious.

"Basically, when the Nine Hells freeze over.  But he seemed sincerely ashamed about what he and his friends were about to do."

"I got that sense, too," Jander said.  "And he definitely proved it at the end."

"Thank the gods the two of you are alive," Pa'das whispered.

_I am so sorry I was not close enough to help_, Soorefina told her, bumping against her legs.  _I'll stay closer from now on._

_'Twasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself.  Something bad would have happened regardless.  At least everyone is okay, and it all turned out well in the end._

_Sure, sure.  Whatever you say.  But what if Jander had not been there for you?  And what if Eckerd was not there for Jander?  Maybe the whole thing would have been prevented if I had been there._

_And maybe it wouldn't, and someone could have been killed._

_But still…_

Pa'das turned in exasperation to Jander and Eckerd.  "Will you guys please help me convince her it wasn't her fault she was too far away to help?"

"What?"  They blinked at her.  Pa'das sighed in exasperation to herself.  Sometimes she forgot that when she was talking with Soorefina, no one else could hear.

"She's blaming herself for not being there to protect me."  Soorefina nodded, which looked funny since she was a huge, black panther, but no one laughed.  They were used to things like that from her.

"It can't be your fault Soorie," Jander explained, "because it is mine.  If it wasn't for me, Sarrasor never would have met up with the vampire hunters hunting me, and none of that would have happened.  And I should have stayed with Pa'das, instead of going off tog et revenge on Eckerd's killers.  So, it is really my fault, not yours."

"By the gods!" Pa'das yelled.  "The two of you!  It's nobody's fault, okay?  No, wait, it's my fault.  If I hadn't been such a fool to be taken in by Sarrasor's charm in the first place…"

Both Jander and Soorefina broke in at that point, vehemently protesting that statement.  Eckerd smiled a little, knowing where Pa'das was heading with this, because she didn't really think it was her fault - that wasn't like her.  Pa'das let the two of them go on for a few minutes, and then raised her voice over theirs.

"So if it's not my fault, then how can it be any more your fault, Jander, or yours, Soorie?"

The vampire and the cat stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her.  Eckerd laughed.

"She has you both caught in her web of logic.  You took the bait, hook, line, and sinker.  So can you worm your way out of this one, either of you?"

They still stood in dumbfounded astonishment, looking at each other and then Pa'das.  She had indeed caught them in a web woven so well there was no way out.  As one, the vampire and the panther shrugged and started walking again.  Pa'das smiled to herself.  That had worked out neatly - they had both given up the stupid idea without much resistance.  Eckerd smiled, too.  That was a remarkably well-woven trap, and there was no way out of it.  Jander and Soorefina dared not argue, for fear of making Pa'das actually think it was her fault.  It was a beautiful trap.

Pa'das hesitated for a moment, by then slipped her hand inside Jander's.  He jerked a little at her touch, and she was about to let go, but then his fingers curled around hers.  Pa'das allowed a slight, satisfied smile to spread across her face, and saw Jander's sweet smile on his.  This is what Pa'das had wanted for so lone - a relationship based on love and trust, not lust.  She'd never had that before - not where the feeling was reciprocated.  She had loved Sarrasor, but he had just lusted after her.  Her old fears were starting to grow again, the ones that had kept her away from every other man she had even remotely liked, which wasn't many.  What if Jander turned out the same?  Pa'das tried to quell her fears, telling herself Jander was not like that, and would never do anything to hurt her.  The horror and rage on his face whenever she told him something else Sarrasor had done proved that.  But still…  When she thought about what Sarrasor had put her through…she never wanted to go through that again.

"What's wrong?" Jander asked softly.

Pa'das looked at him, puzzled.  How did he know…?  She realized she was trembling slightly, not enough to be visible, but Jander, holding her hand, could feel it.  She just shook her head.  Jander didn't press her for once, and she was thankful for that.  He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Pa'das smiled up at him.  It was ironic that the very person she was seeking reassurance from was the one she was afraid of.

Despite her ungrounded fears, Pa'das couldn't be happier.  She loved Jander and he loved her, how could life be better?  She and Korrieana were safe, Eckerd was alive, and Jander loved her!  She sighed softly with happiness.

Jander had similar sentiments.  How sweet love was, and even sweeter when it was returned!  Ha glanced at Pa'das, a quick little glance, and smiled.  He had never, not even in his wildest dreams, dreamed of this.  His heart swelled with love.  He could not put into words how much he loved Pa'das and how much he wanted to protect her from hurt.

Eckerd watched the two of them, two lovebirds.  It made him happy to see his two friends finally together, after so long.  It had been so obvious how much they loved each other, they were the only ones who did not see.  Still, he had to admit to himself, he was a little jealous.  But most of all, he was happy for his friends.


	2. Chapter Two: Back to Hell

(A/N:  READ THIS!!!!!  VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!  Guys, I need every little scrap of physical description you can find about Lathander - what he looks like, what his clothes look like, if he caries anything, what his holy symbol looks like (a graphic of that would be nice, hint, hint), etc.  All of that, plus the picture already in my head, should come out to be a pretty good description, right?  Please, help me here.  If I have to rely on my own image, that will be pretty sparse.  And whoever can guess why I need all this stuff (be specific) will get some sort of prize (I want to see how predictable my plot is).  Second thing - I know that running water will kill a vampire, but what about rain and lakes?  I mean, rain IS moving, and lakes AREN'T, so what's the deal?  Last thing - this has to do with school, and I am begging you, PLEASE HELP ME.  I'm way ahead of the rest of the people in my computer programming class.  We are learning to use QBASIC.  Since I am so far ahead, I have to make a screensaver using QBASIC.  It has to be animated and have music.  Animation is fine - that's easy (so why doesn't the rest of the class get it?), but I don't have the patience to figure out music all by myself, cuz it isn't in the book.  The rest of the class is so stupid with what they're doing that they always have questions and the teacher never gets to me (because I'm so "smart").  So will someone please email me and explain the damn music, so that I don't have to waste my precious time figuring it out on my own, and so I can email whoever helps me with questions that are bound to come up?  I will be eternally grateful to you if you do.  Now, on with the tale!)

**Chapter Two**

"Where to next?" Eckerd asked the next morning.

"Somewhere relaxing," Pa'das said immediately.  "Somewhere nice and quiet."

"Let's go to Waterdeep," Jander put in.  "There are some very nice inns there.  You can't get more relaxed."

Pa'das did not want to go to Waterdeep.  She did not like cities that big - they made her very nervous.  Still, she would not have complained, seeing as how Jander never wanted to go anywhere.  Her feelings showed on her face, however, because Jander asked her what was wrong.  She tried to deny that anything was wrong, but Jander persisted.  Apparently, one lucky break was all she was entitled to get in a tenday.

"I don't particularly like big cities," she shrugged.  "But it doesn't matter.  Let's go to Waterdeep."

"The only reason I suggested it was because you said 'somewhere relaxing', and parts of Waterdeep are just that.  So if you don't want to go…does not matter in the least to me."

"Well, Eckerd, don't you want to go to Waterdeep?"

"What?"  Eckerd hadn't really been listening - he had been watching his two friends.  They had been inching closer and closer together as they talked, neither noticing the other doing the same.  They were like two kids with their first love - neither quite sure how to act.  In a way, it was, he mused.  Jander certainly hadn't loved anyone for centuries.  From what he had gathered from Pa'das, Sarrasor had been her first and only love, until now.  He gave them another minute until their shoulders were touching.

"Eckerd!  Wake up!"  He realized Jander was talking to him.

"What?"

"Now listen closely," Pa'das said, speaking slowly as if to a child.  "Do.  You.  Want.  To.  Go.  To.  Waterdeep?"

"Not really," he said.  "Why?"  He smiled slightly as their shoulders touched, and both jumped a little, as if not expecting it.  Jander hesitantly slipped his arm around her waist, and Pa'das leaned back on his shoulder.

"So it's settled," Jander said.  "We don't go to Waterdeep."

Pa'das looked as though she was going to argue more, but then she just sighed and snuggled back more into Jander's side.  "Have it as you will.  So we wander aimlessly again?"  Pa'das couldn't quite keep the relief out of her voice that they weren't going to Waterdeep.  To be completely honest, it wasn't that cities made her nervous, it was that they scared her.  She much preferred the peace and quite of the forest to the noise and bustle of cities.  They unnerved her, what with all the people.

Eckerd smiled to himself.  They were so cute together!  They both looked so content and happy, like the world was perfect.  Eckerd supposed that for them, it was.  Korrieana woke up from where she was sleeping on Pa'das' bedroll.  Pa'das got up from where she was sitting with Jander and picked up the baby, holding her in one arm and rolling up the bedroll with the other.

"So, which way do we go?" Pa'das asked.  "North, south, east, or west?"

"North?" Eckerd asked.  "Far north?"

"Sounds as good as any to me," Pa'das said, and Jander nodded.  "How far north?"

"I've got relations in a town halfway between Waterdeep and the Spine of the World.  I have not seen them for ages and wish to do so.

Halfway between Waterdeep and the Spine of the World, Pa'das mused.  That was about where the town she grew up in was.  But those were bad memories, and she pushed them away.

"Let's go all the way up to the Spine of the World," Jander said, "after you visit your relatives, Eckerd.  Ten Towns is said to be a nice place.  Well, places."

"Maybe meet Drizzt Do'Urden," Pa'das said under her breath.

Jander's sharp ears still caught it, and he laughed gently.  "Yes, and maybe meet the legendary Drizzt Do'Urden."  He would have to be especially careful up there.  The famous drow ranger would not take well to a vampire anywhere near his home.  Although a renegade drow might be more understanding…

Pa'das grinned as she finished packing her things.  "So when shall we head out?"

"Now is as good as ever," Eckerd said.

"And better to get as far from here as fast as possible," put in Jander.  The night before, as Pa'das and Eckerd slept and Soorefina watched over them, he had followed the trails of Sarrasor and the vampire hunters until he was certain they were traveling far from his friends.  Still, it did not hurt to be careful.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Two days later was Korrieana's birthday.  Jander gave her an exquisitely done wooden horse on wheels, carved in perfect detail.  It looked as though it would come alive at any moment.  She liked that.  Eckerd gave her a jack-in-the-box, which she liked even more than the horse.  At the end of the song, a faerie would pop out of the box.  Whenever it did, Korrieana would laugh and clap.

Eckerd told them they were about a month's walk from his relatives'.  They went slowly because Korrieana would want to walk at times.  She could take a couple of steps by herself, but most the time hung onto someone's hands.  Eckerd and Pa'das both had backaches from bending over her.  Of course, lucky Jander did not get backaches, or aches of any kind for that matter.

It was he who came up with the perfect solution - they walked her between them.  One person held one chubby hand, another held the other.  It worked remarkably well.  When they wanted to move faster, someone would pick her up.  Since Jander and Pa'das usually walked her, Eckerd usually carried her.  It was a fair arrangement.  At night, she would pull herself up on Soorefina's fur and walk, holding onto her.  Soorefina endured it patiently, and in truth, she didn't mind.  Korrieana was an unusually active baby - when she was awake, she wanted to be moving, be it walking or crawling.  And she never shut up.  Even when no one was paying attention to her, she was talking a mile a minute, nonstop.

When Eckerd had the baby, Jander and Pa'das walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand.  They were content just to do that - just to be close.  Not a day went by that Jander did not thank the gods that he had Pa'das, and vice versa.

As they walked along one day, Jander hesitated, then slipped his arm around her waist.  Pa'das stiffened - from Sarrasor, that would have heralded a sharp pinch on her ass, just to hear her shriek.  She could not count the number of times he had left bruises.  But then she got control of her reactions and relaxed as Jander started to withdraw his arm, and moved closer to him, telling him with her body language that she want him to leave his arm there.  She put her own arm around his waist, sighing happily.  Jander was all her dreams come true.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Pa'das was beginning to become worried.  She was beginning to recognize the land.  Eckerd said they were a mere four days from the town.  The only town she knew that was halfway between Waterdeep and the Spine of the World was the one she had grown up in, and she never wanted to go back there.  But where else would she recognize this rock fall from, or that cedar grove?  She finally asked Eckerd the name of the town.

"Corostine, why?"

Pa'das stumbled back a few steps.  "You're kidding."

Eckerd looked puzzled.  "No, why?  What's wrong?"

Jander put a protective, reassuring arm around her shoulders.  "What is it?"

Pa'das moved back into Jander's chest and he put his other arm around her.  She closed her eyes for strength, that place terrified her, and then said, "That's where I grew up.  Let's just say it wasn't a very pleasant experience, okay?"  She huddled in Jander's arms for a moment, like a frightened child, remembering…  But she quickly shook herself and pushed away.  "What do I care?  They probably won't recognize me anymore.  And hopefully, the Grommsteins will have moved away," she muttered, almost to herself.

"Yeah, umm, they're the relatives I'm going to visit."

"You're related to THEM!"

"Yep.  Do you still want to go?"

Pa'das nodded and shrugged.  "It's been years.  Hopefully nobody will recognize me."

"Are you sure?" Jander asked her softly, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  He had seen a brief but intense flash of pain in her eyes before the usual mask came down that shrouded her eyes whenever she spoke of her past.

Pa'das nodded welcoming the feeling of his body close to hers.  She snuggled into his side like a happy kitten.  "It could be interesting."

Pa'das mentally began preparing herself for what was to come if people recognized her.  She had been the town scapegoat since she was born.  Whatever went wrong when she lived there was her fault - the fault of the strange girl who had those witchy powers.  What kind of person could talk to animals, after all?  So she had been ostracized, the brunt of every joke, and it didn't help that she wasn't the best looking person.  But now she had friends, friends who would stand up for her like she never could, friends who gave her confidence, so now she could stand up for herself.  Maybe it wouldn't be so bad now that she was older.


	3. CHapter Three: Titleless

(A/N:  OMG, I found the perfect theme song for Jander.  "Cast No Shadow" by Oasis.  Here're the lyrics:   
    
    Here's throught for everyman
    
    who tries to understand what is in his hand
    
    he walks along the open road of love and life
    
    surviving if he can
    
    Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say
    
    chained to all the places that he never wished to stay
    
    bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say
    
    as he faced the sun he cast no shadow
    
    As they took his soul they stole his pride
    
    As they took his soul they stole his pride
    
    As they took his soul they stole his pride
    
    As he faced the sun he cast no shadow)

**Chapter Three**

Pa'das and Jander got two rooms in the local tavern, while Eckerd stayed with his cousins.  Pa'das wasn't going to risk staying there - it could become ugly if they realized whom she was; they had been her worst tormentors - and Jander would not let her stay alone.

Eckerd laughed as they got the two rooms.  "Are you sure you'll be needing two?" he said with a sly wink.

"Now, wait a minute Eckerd," Pa'das said with an easy grin, sliding her arm around Jander's waist.  "Don't go foisting your depraved sexual fantasies on us."

Jander laughed.  "No sane woman will come near him, so who else would listen, but us!"

Pa'das switched Korrieana to the other hip and picked up her pack.  "I'm going to put my stuff up in my room.  See you later, Eckerd?"

"Yeah.  I'm going to my cousin's now.  Talk to you guys later."  He whisked out the door, humming.

"I swear," Jander said as the door swung shut, "he was meant to be a bard, not a mage.  The music is always playing for him."

"'Scuse me, miss," the bartender said to Pa'das, "but do I know you from somewhere?"

"Nope, sorry, I've never been here before."  Pa'das left as fast as she could without seeming weird.

Jander followed her up, dropping his stuff quickly in his room, and then going into her room.  She had settled quickly, and was lounging on the bed, keeping one eye on Korrieana.

"I do believe I am going to hide out in here until Eckerd's ready to leave."

Jander sat next to Pa'das, putting up his feet and leaning back against the headboard.  Pa'das sighed and moved her head to rest on his chest.

"What was so bad about living here that you don't want anyone to know you're back?" Jander asked softly as he gently stroked her auburn hair.

Pa'das sighed and groaned at the same time.  "You mean beside everything?  My parents died when I was seven.  Before that I didn't really have any friends - after all, who would want to be friends with the witch girl - but nobody was particularly mean to me.  So, after they died, I was sent to live with another family.  I had to do a lot of chores to earn my keep, but they weren't that bad.  It was just the rest of the town.  From then on, everything bad that happened was my fault."

"Wait," Jander interrupted.  "Since you were 7, everything was you fault?  How did you get through that without…?"

Pa'das nodded.  "I went were no one knew me so I could pretend to be a different person, and pretty soon I became that self-confident person.  And then, after Sarrasor, I met this really cute elf named Jander who made me feel special and wanted."  She grinned at Jander, and he returned her grin.  Then she continued.  "I was the brunt of every joke from everyone.  I was downright ugly," Jander snorted, "so no boy would come near me and the girls made fun of me.  It was a living hell."

Jander was silent for a moment.  Humans - no, not just humans, everyone, including elves - sickened him because they did things like that.  He silently applauded her for her bravery in coming back.  "So you left as soon as you could?" he finally asked.

Pa'das shook her head.  "They drove me out when I was 18 - I was chased out by a mob.  They didn't want the 'witch girl' contaminating their children anymore."

Jander sighed.  "What horrors you have been through."

Pa'das laughed a little.  "Oh, come on.  Being ostracized then and abused later?  It wasn't that bad."  Her cheeks felt wet, and Pa'das realized she was crying.  Memories buried that deep could not rise to the top and be spoken aloud benignly.  Jander took her in his arms - more than she already was - and just held her comfortingly.  He murmured sweet nothings in her ear as she cried silently on his shoulder, rocking her like a baby.  Jander envisioned different ways of seeking revenge on the town.  How anyone could do that to another - much less a whole town doing it to one person - was beyond him.  Pa'das had been robbed of her childhood because people were too afraid of what they couldn't understand.  As Pa'das' tears slowed and stopped, Jander realized that in all the times he had seen Pa'das cry, she had never once made any noise.  Her breath would catch, but there was nothing beyond that.  Jander surmised that she had had years of practice, hiding her tears from the world.

Pa'das sat up and slid over to sit next to Jander.  He gently brushed away the tears still left on her cheeks, a profound sorrow for her showing in his eyes.

"Thanks," she said softly.  Then she sat up straight.  "Crap!  Korrieana!"

Jander put a gentle, restraining hand on her shoulder.  "Don't worry, she's fine.  I've been keeping an eye on her."  That was true in a roundabout way.  He had been using the force of his will to keep her playing happily with her toy horse.  He figured that using his power was justified because Pa'das needed to cry, and needed a shoulder to cry on.

Pa'das scrubbed her face with her hands.  "I need to go wash my face.  Be right back."

She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face.  She looked in the mirror and groaned.  Her eyes were all red and puffy - she looked awful.  She hated this town so much.  All it did was bring back bad memories.  She hoped Eckerd would be ready to leave soon.  She hadn't even been here for a day, and she was already ready to put the town behind her.

Back on the bed, Jander was holding Korrieana.  The instant he had relaxed his will, she had crawled over and wanted to be picked up.  Jander prayed fro Pa'das' sake that Eckerd would keep his visit short.  He did not like the effect the town was having on her in such a short period of time.  It had been less than a day, less than an hour, and Pa'das was becoming visibly more timid.  But, Jander thought, woe to the person who recognized her and said anything nasty when he was around.  Jander laughed softly as Pa'das came back into the room.  Elves were the rulers of social (and verbal) slights, and gold elves were the masters of them all.  That was one feature of the elven race Jander still retained.

"What are you laughing at?" Pa'das asked.

"Nothing," Jander said.  "Just humorous thoughts."

"Oh well.  I only need to handle a tenday or two of here, right?"

Jander nodded as Pa'das sat on the bed next to him and Korrieana.  She would only have to suffer through one tenday at the most, if he had anything to say about it.  He would talk to Eckerd as soon as he saw him next.  In the meantime, he held Pa'das close, an arm about her shoulders, giving comfort for the memories he could tell were still on her mind.  It was early afternoon, but Pa'das fell asleep anyways, leaning against his side in the protective embrace of his arm.  Korrieana, too, slept, between the two of them.  Jander was content just to sit there, holding the two of them.


	4. Chapter Four: 'Ware the Wrath of Mages

(A/N:  By Mystra!  Do you people have something AGAINST reviewing?  Let's go!  No more chapters till I get a couple more reviews.  Doesn't matter on what story… review the two new ones!  And tell me what you think of my idea for the "Jander theme song".  OMG, guys, I don't know how many of you read Tamora Pierce novels (not bloody likely either of you do, seeing as how only two people actually read these), but have you ever seen "Chocolat"?  (I LOVE that movie, by the way.  It's almost as good as "X-men", which is almost as good as LotR.  I could watch the three of those hundreds of times without getting bored.)  ANYways, Johnny Depp, as Roux in that movie, would be the PERFECT Numair, don't you agree?  They'd just have to die his hair black, but other than that….  *Her mind wanders and she starts dancing and singing* I have the "X-men" DVD.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  I'm gonna watch it a hunnerd times.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  I love X-men.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  I wish Wolverine and Rogue would realize that they love each other.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  *Random thought* I wish Drizzt and Catti-brie would realize they love each other.  I have the "X-men" DVD.   I have the "X-men" DVD.  I wish I were an X-man.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  The sequel better come out soon.  I have the "X-men" DVD.  I have the "X-men" DVD.)

**Chapter Four**

Jander had convinced Pa'das to take her meals down at the bar with him.  His reasoning was that she couldn't spend two tendays in one room, and mealtimes they could sit together in a shadowed corner where none would notice them.  His reasoning worked well for most of the time.  Although the people of Corostine had never seen an elf before, and were usually gathered around him, he made it clear that he wanted to be left alone when his friend was with him.  When people did try to talk to them, no one recognized Pa'das.  The shadows sufficiently hid her features, and she was much changed from the timid, homely girl they had driven out years before.

The vampire talked to Eckerd, and he agreed to leave in a tenday.  They did not see Eckerd much - apparently he and his cousins got along very well, and were going to make the most of his short visit.  Everything went fine until the day before they were to leave.  Jander and Pa'das were sitting at what had become "their" table, eating (well, Pa'das was, anyway) chicken soup.  Korrieana was sitting on Pa'das' lap as she fed her bits of chicken and some broth.  The door opened, ushering in a frosty breath of winter air, and a beautiful lady walked in, who looked about Pa'das' age.  Luscious blonde ringlets (which where undoubtedly fake - put in rollers every night) fell to her shoulders, and her voluptuous chest was half-revealed in a low-cut dress that accentuated every curve of her perfect figure.  As soon as Pa'das saw her, she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jander asked.  His back was to the door.  He knew someone had come in, but didn't particularly care.  At Pa'das' groan, however, he turned around to see who it was.  Inwardly, he, too, groaned.  The woman was one who had been trying to seduce him, unsuccessfully, since they came.  The first time he saw her, he had dismissed her as a material girl, and did so again right now.  "Undoubtedly a vain, self-centered, stuck up daddy's girl who had gotten everything she ever wanted all her life."  He slid his chair around next to hers so he could hear her quiet voice better.  That was another thing - she had begun talking quieter since they got here.

"She's Cecile Grommstein, the leader of the kids who tormented me."  Pa'das paused as she watched Cecile's eyes settle on Jander.  An almost predatorial look settled on the woman's face as she began to make her way over towards them.  "You're absolutely right in everything you just said, only she's doubly so.  Daddy's given his little darling everything her little heart desired since she was born."  Pa'das' first instinct had been to run to her room, but one look at Jander had banished that thought.  He hadn't given Cecile even half a glance before getting her number perfectly.  But, still…  Cecile could be very convincing, and she was undeniably beautiful…

Cecile had finally reached their table.  "Do you mind if I sit here?" she said coyly, not waiting for an answer before sitting down and leaning forward a bit to give Jander a tantalizing view of her cleavage.  Then she noticed Pa'das.  "Why, it's little Pa'das.  Finally back from running around the woods like a wild animal?  Still as ugly as veer.  And what an ugly baby that is.  I suppose the father was a customer?"  Jander could sense Pa'das stiffening and shrinking back as Cecile talked.  He had to strongly resist the urge to put his arm around her shoulders.  Now was not the right time - it wouldn't make as much of an effect as it would if he waited for what he was sure was coming soon.

Cecile dismissed Pa'das quickly as unimportant, moving her chair closer to Jander's and fluttering her eyelashes.  "So, what is such a handsome elf doing with such an ugly, lowly girl like Pa'das?"

Jander, out the corner of his eye, saw Pa'das shrink back even more, her eyes dropping to the floor.  Screw the effect, he thought, some things are more important.  He put his arm around Pa'das' shoulders, saying clearly that she was his and he was hers, and that wouldn't change anytime soon.  He squeezed her shoulders gently, then said to Cecile in an icy tone, "Excuse me?"

She leaned forward, giving Jander a clear view down her dress, and said to Pa'das,  "He probably stays with you only because he feels sorry for you."  Then she turned back to Jander.  "You can do so much better, you know," she said in a breathy voice.  Her chest heaved alarmingly, like it would pop out of her dress.  Jander merely looked at her in disdain.

"Better as in a shallow-minded cunt like you?  Sorry, but I prefer a real person who has actual feelings, and does not need a ton of makeup, nor done-up hair to be beautiful.  You have far too much breast and not enough heart."

Cecile stared in shock, then made a wounded noise and flounced away.  Jander watched her go, not at all satisfied with what he had said, but figuring it had to do.  He then turned to Pa'das, whose eyes were still glued to the floor.  He gently tipped up her chin until she was looking at him with watery eyes.

"The floor can't be that interesting, can it?"

Pa'das managed a weak smile.  "I hate it here.  I _hate_ it here," she whispered.

"Do you want to leave right now?" Jander asked her, gently brushing a wisp of hair off her face.

Pa'das shook her head.  "I'll stick it out one more day.  That's all, right?"  Pa'das stopped as Jander nodded, and her eyes dropped back to the floor.  "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly.

Jander put two golden fingers under her chin and tipped her head back up until her eyes met his.  He hated to see Pa'das like this, so timid and withdrawn.  It was nothing like her usual vibrant self.  He kissed her gently, leaning over Korrieana.  "Mind-stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful, like the goddess Sune is standing before me."  He kissed her again, cupping the side of her face in his hand.  Korrieana settled between them as they kissed - she always seemed to like it when the two were being all lovey-dovey, and was always quiet.  They separated, and Jander continued.

"Cecile was beautiful in a superficial, made-up way, which isn't real beauty.  But you…you are beautiful in an honest, natural, innocent way.  Your soul is like a ray of sunshine that can pierce through any cloud.  I could not be any luckier."  Jander smiled, sweet and sincere.  He leaned over to kiss her once more, the kiss saying more than a thousand words ever could.

They broke apart again.  Pa'das wished, as she always did, that the kiss had continued for longer, into forever.  Jander noticed Cecile coming back over.  His snapping silver eyes warned her away, and she almost turned on her heels, hurrying in the other direction.

"Let's go back to our rooms - your room, my room, whatever - okay?"  Jander wanted Pa'das somewhere where Cecile could not bother her, harass her.  Pa'das nodded, standing up.  Jander left a couple of coins on the table for Pa'das' meal, and took Korrieana from her.  He held Pa'das around the waist, holding her tightly and comfortingly.  She walked as close to him as she could, needing the support and comfort just in his presence.  As they walked by Cecile - she was sitting by the stairs - Jander glared at her with unbridled fury in his silver eyes.  At times it amazed him how protective he felt of Pa'das sometimes.

Pa'das sat on Jander's bed.  She sighed and raked her hands through her auburn hair.  Jander thought about what Pa'das had told him, sickened by that the people of the town had done, knowing it would have been the same in almost any other place.  To have chased her out just because…  Jander's eyes opened wide at his realization.

Pa'das buried her face in her hands, leaning on her knees.  She could not put into words how much she hated it here, how insignificant and lowly the whole place made her feel.  She felt Jander sit down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.  She leaned into his side, dropping her hands to her lap.  He had Korrieana on his knee, keeping her amused with a ball, catching it each time she dropped it.

"Let's leave now," he told her.  Jander realized that if they had chased her out the first time, they might do so again, or try something worse.  On the road, they would be fine.  And perhaps Pa'das would regain what she had lost in the damned village.  Less than a tenday had turned her into a rabbit, timid and afraid of everyone.

Pa'das did not argue.  She wanted to be out of this hellhole.  She disgusted herself - just memories had changed her, and she hated that she was so weak.  But she couldn't help herself.  She knew everything these people said was true.  She _was_ ugly and worthless, and she knew it.

"Pa'das," Jander gave her a little shake.  "Go get your things, and let's leave now?"

Pa'das nodded numbly.  Jander kissed the top of her head and pushed her up.  "Go.  Get your tings.  Korrieana and I will get my things, you get yours."

Pa'das raked her hands through her hair again, sighing.  Jander plunked Korrieana down on the floor as Pa'das left.  He threw his things into his pack as fast as he could.  He figured he must have set some kind of time record.  The faster they got out of this foul place - the faster he could get Pa'das out of here - the better.  He cast a final glance around the room, making sure he had everything, then picked up Korrieana.  He found Pa'das almost done - she had been perpetually ready to leave since they arrived.

"What about Eckerd?" Pa'das asked, shouldering her pack.

"Give a note to the bartender to give to him?"

"Do you have any paper?"

Jander shook his head.  "You?"

Pa'das shook her head.  "He'll figure it out."

As they left the room, Jander transferred Korrieana to the other hip and took Pa'das' hand, twining his fingers in hers and giving it a squeeze.  Going down the stairs, Jander cast his gaze around the room, searching for Cecile.  He did not see her anywhere, but he did see Eckerd.  He pointed him out to Pa'das, and they went over to him.  Eckerd raised an eyebrow questioningly when he saw them.

"We're leaving," Jander told him, glancing meaningfully at Pa'das.  Eckerd nodded.  "We'll come find you outside the gates tomorrow, okay?"

Eckerd nodded again.  "See you then."  He did not argue, nor plan on cutting his stay short.  The only person in this town whom he disliked - and he hated her with a passion - was his cousin, Cecile.  But the rest of his cousins - and the town - were perfectly nice people, who he enjoyed spending time with.  Seeing as how he probably wouldn't be back for another five years or so, he wanted to make the most of his time.

Jander nodded, understanding his sentiments without them having to be spoken out loud.  Pa'das didn't care, as long as she got out of there soon.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Eckerd and his relatives sat around the dinner table, eating roast mutton.  The family was laughing and chatting in high spirits.  Eckerd only had half his mind on them.  The other half was wondering what had precipitated Pa'das and Jander's sudden departure.  He had not seen Cecile all day; she might have had something to do with it.  She had to be the cruelest, most spiteful person he had ever met.

As if on cue, Cecile flounced in and sat down in her chair.

"Where have you been?" Sara, her mother, asked.

Cecile ignored the question, as she was apt to do with any question she did not like.  Being daddy's little girl, she never got in trouble for that.  Eckerd pitied the man who married her.

"Guess who's back," she said with a self-satisfied smile.  "The little witch girl."

Eckerd's ears perked up.  Now he might find out some more information.

"She's with that elf I've been trying to get."  Eckerd inwardly laughed.  Poor Jander!  This was the first Eckerd had heard of his cousin's latest romantic pursuits.  He wondered for an instant if he should tell her she was wasting her time, but knew she wouldn't listen.  "I put her in her place, though.  She shan't be thinking she's all high and mighty for being with an elf, anymore."

"You what?!"  Now Eckerd was certain Cecile caused Pa'das and Jander to leave.

"I put her in her place, the stupid whore.  The elf probably just stays with her because he pities her.  I told her that and more."

"You fool," Eckerd hissed as he glared at her.  "And you said this in front of Jander?"  Cecile looked confused.  "The elf!  By all the gods, you don't even know his name!  And how could you do that to Pa'das?!  She is the sweetest, kindest, most caring girl in the world!"

"How do you know them?" Cecile asked with narrowed eyes.  "The girl is a witch, you know.  And ugly witch, at that."

"They're my traveling companions I told you about.  Have you no brain in your head?  Can you not make logical connections?  And she's no more of a witch than I am, stupid girl, she just does a different kind of magic.  And if you think you, of all people, could come between Jander and Pa'das…" Eckerd shook his head.

"The girl was a witch," Eckerd's uncle, Matthew, put in, "tainting out children."

"She brought bad luck on the town," another cousin added.

The rest of the family added various comments like that, as Eckerd stared at them, unbelieving.  He had never seen this side of his relatives before, never realized what shallow, narrow-minded people they were.

"You are friends with this girl?" His aunt, Sara, asked, her eyes narrowed to slits.  Eckerd nodded, and suddenly the whole family was looking at him with unmasked hostility in their eyes.  "We don't want anyone associated with her in our house."

Eckerd was amazed at how fast their attitude toward him had changed.  He matched their looks, glare for glare.  If the Grommsteins were any indication, Corostine was remarkably intolerant to all who were different.  "I would not want to stay with ones such as you, or in a town such as this.  No wonder the poor lass did not want to come here and be subject to your hatefulness.  In any of you in this gods damned town had ever taken the tiniest moment of your time getting to know her, instead of making her an outcast, you would have known that she is the sweetest, kindest person in all of Faerûn."  Eckerd cast one more glare around the table, too overcome with rage to speak, then stalked to the guest room they had given him to get his bag.  He began to toss the few things that were out into his pack, muttering under his breath about how asinine the whole situation was.

Davie, who used to be Eckerd's favorite cousin, slipped softly into the room.  Eckerd glared furiously at him.  Davie held out his hands in a gesture of peace, but the glare did not soften.

"Listen to me," he said softly, glancing back to the door.  "You have to warn your friends.  They're talking lynch mob."

Eckerd barked out a short laugh.  "With a mage to protect her?  Not bloody likely."  He resumed packing, Davie tossing him things.  Eckerd could tell that the boy was working up the courage to ask something.  As he shouldered his pack, Davie came out with it.

"Will you take me with you?"  He looked at Eckerd with pleading eyes.

Eckerd couldn't help but be suspicious.  Admittedly, Davie hadn't said anything at the table, but still…  What better way to murder someone you don't like than pretend to be a friend?

"Get what you need and meet me outside the gates in fifteen minutes.  I'll decide then."

Davies face lit up in a huge grin.  For all his twenty-odd years, he was still a little boy sometimes.  The lad dashed to his room.  Eckerd watched him go with mixed feelings.  But he'd find out the lad's true motives soon enough.  Hitching up his pack and going out the door, Eckerd noticed that Matthew was gone.  He was glad that his friends were already gone and out of immediate danger.

Eckerd turned back to face them at the door.  "'Ware the wrath of mages," he warned icily, and strode out, leaving them wondering and worrying about what he meant.


	5. Chapter Five: Outside Corostine

Pa'das:  Erin was an idiot and didn't put this at the beginning of the story.  You guys know who's hers (like me!), and who's not.  If you don't, then a pox on you!  For you are an idiot!  The song is "Because You Loved Me" by some person named Celine Dion from her world.  That's not hers either (duh!).  So don't sue, because the most you'll get is some nonpareils.  Although, suing for candy isn't that bad of an idea…

(A/N: Okay, this story is getting retarded.  It's getting sappy and… other stuff… I'll eventually finish it.  I think I have, like, one more full chapter written.  Sorry for the long wait, the rabid "X-men" plot bunny has bitten me, and now I'm diseased.  Who came up with plot bunnies, anyway?  Are they, like, mutations from the little white bunnies?  *Sob* My Skittles are all gone.  I had a 3lb bag of yummy Skittles, and I finally ate them all.  WAAAAH!!!  I want my Skittles!  Yeah, um, R/R please, as I slowly go insane.)

**Chapter Five**

Eckerd waited with a truth spell ready to be cast.  He had to be absolutely sure that this wasn't some sort of plot.  Davie met him well before the fifteen minutes were up.

"I'm telling you right now," Eckerd warned him, "that if you have anything to hide, go back now.  I'm casting a truth spell and asking questions."

"I've nothing to hide," Davie said, meeting Eckerd's eyes defiantly.

Eckerd cast the spell without another word.  "Okay.  Do you plan on harming any of us?"

"No!  Why would I want that?"

Eckerd shook his head.  "Then why do you want to travel with us?"

"Because it sounds like fun.  I'm twenty-two - I want to see the world, not be stuck in this town my whole life.  Besides, you're right.  This is a cruel place filled with mean-spirited people."

"This is no game.  We don't stay in any place for more than a month, and we're sleeping on the ground most of the time.  You bathe in streams and usually eat squirrels and other forest animals.  Are you still sure you want to come?"

Davie nodded.  "Very much.  It sounds like fun to me."

Eckerd allowed a small smile to grace his features, but it faded quickly.  "Have you _ever_ done or said anything mean to Pa'das?"

"Aye, I did.  If I hadn't then they would have lumped me with her.  But I did manage to stop some of the meaner things they would have done to her.  And I'm sorry about the things I did do and say."

Eckerd rubbed his chin.  "That complicates matters.  I don't know anymore."

Davie waited patiently as Eckerd mused, praying that Eckerd would decide it was okay.  It was either that or travel by himself.  He did not know if he could do that and survive.  He did not know how to live on his own in the wilds, and the next town was quite a ways away.

Eckerd was done his deliberations.  "Depending on how Pa'das feels about you, you will stay or go.  You have everything you'll want and need for the rest of your life?  For it is doubtful you will be allowed back in Corostine."

Davie nodded.  He had always been the misfit of the family, and they weren't all that loving of those who weren't carbon copies of the others.  The mage jerked his head for Davie to follow him, and strode off into the trees.  It would take a while to find Pa'das and Jander.  Hopefully, Soorefina or Jander would be prowling around somewhere and lead them there.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Jander and Pa'das sat on a rock, watching the setting sun.  That baby was asleep near the fire.  Soorefina was prowling around the woods near them, making sure no one came near, in a furious debate with Pa'das.  Obviously, it was about if what the people had said had any truth in it.

_Yes, everything they said was true.  I am an ugly freak of nature.  Jander probably just stays with me because he feels sorry for me._

_You are not ugly; the elf doesn't think so, and he's the only one that matters.  And he wouldn't do something like that - you know that._

_But…___

_If you don't believe me, ask him.  You can always tell when he's lying._

_But…___

_Pa'das, the people there are assholes.  They have no brains in their heads.  Jander will tell you the same.  Eckerd will tell you the same.  Your parents would have told you the same.  Anyone you meet will tell you the same._

Pa'das sighed heavily.  Jander put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lean on him.  She did, laying her head on Jander's shoulder as he stroked her hair.  He leaned his own head on top of hers.

"Do you really only say you love me because you feel sorry for me?"  She asked, almost silently, half-hoping he wouldn't hear.

Jander's hand slowed and stopped as he pushed her away a little so he could turn to face her.  He could see unshed tears in the back of her eyes.

"Of course not."  He tenderly brushed away the wisp of hair that was forever falling across her face.  "I love you with all my heart and soul.  Well, if I was still alive I would, but you know what I mean."  A sweet smile spread across his face as he smiled at her, hoping to see a smile on her own face.  Comments like that always made Pa'das smile, because she knew he had both a heart and a soul, even if he did not believe it himself.  His hopes - and self-deprecating statement - were rewarded with a light smile.  "You mean all the world to me.  Those people are full of lies and falsehoods.  I can't put into words how much I love you."  He took her head in his hands, wiping away the lone tear that had trickled over.  "Out of the two of us, 'tis I who should be worried that you feel sorry for me, and that's the only thing that lets me keep you."

That was exactly what Pa'das needed to hear, in such an honest, open tone with no hint of lies.  More tears trickled over as Pa'das started to cry again.  She had wept more since the left Makam than in her entire life before then.  Jander immediately pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.  She had been so afraid that Cecile had found the truth of it, and Jander was going to admit it.  He was the best thing that ever happened to her.  To lose him would be a fate worse than death.

As her tears began to slow, Jander surprised her by starting to sing softly.  He had a startlingly rich tenor voice.  Pa'das had never heard the song before, but it was a nice one.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You gave me wings and me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved you  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Wow," Pa'das whispered, snuggling into his side, happy again.

"I know.  I can't sing.  But that's how I feel."  A faint blush rose to his cheeks - he was highly embarrassed to have actually sung in front of someone, and to have said that.  Revealing feelings had never been easy for Jander - except to Pa'das.  Even that embarrassed him - after it had spilled out of his mouth.

Pa'das smiled slightly.  "No, that was beautiful.  You should lift that beautiful voice in song more often."

Jander shook his head.  "You're the first person to ever hear me sing, love, and probably the last.  I'm too self-conscious."

"I love you," Pa'das said, settling comfortably into his arms as she yawned, her eyes at half-mast.  All of a sudden, she was exhausted.

"Bedtime?"

Pa'das shook her head.  "Too comfortable here."  She was tired and she felt horrible, but all she wanted was to have the reassurance of Jander's arms around her.  He did not need to speak to be telling her how much he loved her, how important she was to him.  That's what Pa'das needed now, had needed for the last tenday.

"'Twould be more comfortable lying down.  Come on."  Jander stood up, pulling up Pa'das next to him.

She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed.  He wasn't suggesting anything - merely stating a fact.  As she stumbled over a tree root - she was really more asleep than awake and it had happened so suddenly - Jander scooped her up in his arms.  It really wasn't fair to make her walk the rest of the short distance.  Jander had 'suggested' she was tired, seeing the deep fears she still had and hoping they would be lessened by a good rest.  It had worked - she had gotten tired immediately.  He had given her just enough of a shove so she would fall asleep on her own.

As he carried her, her head on his shoulder and arms loosely clasped around his neck, he once more thought about how lucky he was.  The gods may have cursed him, but then they blessed him with the love of Pa'das.

Laying Pa'das down, she woke up enough to mumble, "Hey, I was comfortable."  She grabbed his wrist before he could leave, tugging it down.  "You made me move when I was comfortable.  You're not getting away that easy."  She yawned hugely.  "You did something to make me this tired so fast, didn't you?"

Jander laughed softly as he lay down next to her.  "Of course I did," he said jokingly.  If Pa'das knew he had, that would undeniably freak her out.  Anyone else would immediately run in fear.  Only Jander knew that he would never, ever do anything without a very good reason.

Pa'das moved over, nestling between Jander's arm and his side.  A random thought crossed her thoughts, the kind that comes only right before sleep that is never remembered.  She had never seen Jander with his shirt off, not even in the middle of the heat of summer.  He definitely felt well muscled.  Her last thought before sleep was wondering if he had something to hide, some deformity, or if it just wasn't like him to bare his chest…

Jander closed his eyes.  He did not need to sleep, but it was something to do when no one else was awake.  Soorefina would come and get him when it was his watch, and eh would hear anything that got past her long before it came upon them and wake up.  There were some advantages to his vampiric senses.  His silver eyes opened as Pa'das stirred in her sleep against his arm.  She hadn't woken up - she had just rolled over to face him, her arm curling on his chest.  Jander smiled slightly.  Yes - he was a lucky elf, as incongruous as that seemed.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Eckerd was mad and trying not to show it.  He could not for the life of him find Jander and Pa'das.  Davie patiently endured his bad mood.  He would have endured anything so long as he did not have to go back.  He was the misfit of the place when they chased out Pa'das.  Of course, it wasn't as bad because he was a boy, and his parents were the richest and most prestigious family in Corostine.  It was mostly just little slights and the disapproval of his family.  The problem was, he was too nice.  Stopping some of the meaner stunts the little kids - kids his age and younger - were going to pull had forever made him 'tainted'.

Eckerd stopped grumbling and held up his hand for silence.  He listened for a moment, and Davie listened too.  He could hear people talking.

"Let's go see what they're doing.  Maybe they've seen my friends."

Eckerd walked forward with Davie following slightly behind.  It was getting dark, so Eckerd lined his hand with a mage's version of faerie fire, and Davie's too.

"Hold your hand out in front of you like a torch.  Speaking of torches…" They could see the flickering of torches through the trees.  The voices they could hear did not sound good.

Eckerd swore softly.  "Stay here," he ordered Davie.

"Why?"

"Because that's a lynch mob, looking for Pa'das.  I'm going to deal with them.  If you get seen, then you can't go back."

Davie nodded and faded back into the trees.  Eckerd strode through the trees, mentally reviewing all the fireball spells he knew.  As Eckerd moved into the light, he saw that Matthew was in charge.  Eckerd waited until silence slowly fell and all eyes turned to him.  He did not doubt that Matthew had told them all where his loyalties lay.

"I suggest you return to your town," Eckerd said quietly.  "There is no possible way you can get to Pa'das with a mage protecting her."

"We got a mage of our own," someone yelled out.  As one, they pushed a man - a nervous man - to the front.

"You know the more powerful the mage, the larger the fireball, correct?"  The man visibly paled and gulped as he nodded.  "Watch," Eckerd said smugly.  He hoped the man was so frightened and inexperienced that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a real fireball, and an illusion.  He cast an illusion of a giant fireball, tossing the illusion to the ground and making it explode, adding a little sound (well, not a _little_ sound…).  He quickly cast the illusion of a crater and small fires, hoping the men would provide the smell of smoke for themselves.  They did, and the 'mage' broke first, running as fast as he could for safety.  The others followed quickly, until only Matthew was left

"Please don't make me kill you," Eckerd said with a smile that said he would be happy to do it, given the lightest provocation.  "I'm not having a very good day, so don't push it." Matthew looked into Eckerd's hate-filled eyes and wisely turned and walked away.

Eckerd walked back to where he had left Davie.  He started to sing.  That had been a very satisfying performance.  He had particularly enjoyed the look in the men's eyes as the 'fireball' grew from his splayed fingertips.

"Yo!  Davie-boy!  Let's go!  The damn elf and the girl gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Umm, Eckerd?  There's something out there, watching me."

"Sure, sure.  Can't be out in the woods if you're paranoid, boy.  The gremlins aren't around every tree, you know.  Nope, only every other one."

"Eckerd, I'm serious."  As Eckerd came into view, Davie pointed to the left.  "It was coming from over there, but now…" He shrugged.

"There's _always_ something watching you in the woods, genius."

"I _know_ that!  How stupid do you think I am?  But-" he ended abruptly as a huge, black panther landed in front of him and Eckerd, growling deep in its throat.

"Soorie!  Relax!  It's me, Eckerd!"

The cat gave him a withering look.  Once more, Eckerd was amazed by the variety of expressions the feline could conjure.  She had told him in one look that she knew very well who he was, and was threatening the stranger, not him.

"Easy, lass.  He's with me."  She did not care.  Pa'das was in no condition to see anyone but her closest friends.  Especially no one from _there_.  "Look.  He'll stay right here if I tell him to.  Will you take me to Jander and Pa'das, please?"

Soorefina sat back on he haunches and tilted her head, considering it.  Finally, she nodded her head and started to walk off, back the way Eckerd and Davie had come.  Eckerd followed, and Soorefina glanced back at Davie, jerking her head in a decidedly human fashion to follow.

"She wants you to follow," Eckerd told him.

Davie started shakily to move.  It was very disconcerting to have a huge panther drop down in front of you from nowhere.  Eckerd lit up their whole bodies in his version of faerie fire so they could see in the pitch black of night.  After walking for a while - the full moon was directly over their heads - they came upon a clearing.  Soorefina nodded towards the ground.

"Davie stays here?"  She nodded and traced an arc in the air with her paw.  "For the whole night, probably?"  She nodded once more.  She had become quite adept at communicating with Eckerd and Jander when Pa'das wasn't there.  "You heard - saw - her.  I'll be back in the morn.  You can start your own fire?"

"Do you think me stupid?"

"The rest of your family is.  But then, you are not like the rest of your family.  Have no fear of beasts in the night.  Soorefina or Jander will be prowling around to ward off all beasties."  Eckerd laughed at the jibe he made, and Davie grinned.

"There _was_ something watching me."  Soorefina growled and Davie jumped.

Eckerd laughed.  "C'mon, Soorie.  Take me to your leader."

The big cat rolled her eyes and trotted off.  Eckerd threw a wink at Davie and followed her.  "If I don't come back," he called back over his shoulder, "it's because Soorie got so sick of me, that she ate me."  The cat made a sound that sounded suspiciously like spitting.  "Well, maybe not.  Apparently, she wouldn't want to dirty her mouth with the taste."

  
*  *  *  *  *

Jander woke to the sound of footsteps and padding cat paws.  It was the middle of the night, and Jander wondered who would be awake then, and why Soorie was with them.  He immediately recognized the cat's footsteps, but it took him a moment to recognize Eckerd's.  Why he was out here, Jander couldn't fathom.  He didn't get up - Pa'das' weight against his arm and chest was too comfortable.  What in the world was Eckerd doing?  The moon was setting - it was only a couple hours to dawn.  Soorefina should have come and got him.  Jander closed his eyes, hoping that if they thought he was asleep, he wouldn't have to move.

"What a pretty picture!  Jander, wake up."

"I _am_ awake.  Is this going to require me to get up?"

"I don't know."

Before Eckerd could continue, Jander sighed and extricated himself from Pa'das' sleeping embrace.  She mumbled in her sleep and rolled over, pulling the blanket up.  A quick glance told him Korrieana was still sound asleep and hadn't moved.

"My watch, anyways.  So, why are you up?  Why are you here so early?"

"One would almost think I wasn't wanted," Eckerd grinned.  "Cecile came to supper, bragging about what she did.  I flip[ed out on her and told the whole family off.  They kicked me out fro associating with her."  Soorefina lay down as they spoke, and they moved off into the trees so they wouldn't wake anyone up.  "Davie wanted to come with me - he always was the nicest of the lot."

"You didn't-"

"Let me finish talking!"  Eckerd clouted Jander on the shoulder.  "Sheesh!  Wait for the whole story!  _Any_way, I couldn't decide, so I told him he could come for now, but I wasn't guaranteeing we wouldn't immediately send him back.  I figured, leave it up to Pa'das.  I cast a truth spell - there's no plot, he stopped a lot of meaner things kids his age were going to do to her, and is ashamed of the things he did do."

"One fatal flaw, Eckerd.  What about me?"

Eckerd furrowed his brow.  "What…?  Oh, shit.  I forgot about that."

"You see, my friend," Jander said softly, "it is not so simple as that when I'm your traveling companion."

Eckerd shrugged.  "Oh well.  I'll tell him in the morning he can't come."

Jander smiled, sweet and sad.  "Sorry, Eckerd.  Where'd you leave him?"

"A clearing, a bit back.  You guys got far!  And, to be completely honest with you, I'm sort of glad he can't come.  Our group works out perfectly fine right now, and another person might…"

Jander nodded.  He didn't really believe Eckerd, but it was a nice gesture.  "You haven't slept at all tonight?"

Eckerd shook his head ruefully.  "I was too hyped up on anger."

"Go back and get some sleep.  I'll prowl around, keeping watch, and make sure Davie's all right.  What does he look like?"

"Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes.  Probably the only other human in the forest."

Jander nodded and disappeared into the trees in the blink of an eye.  Eckerd - now that the adrenaline had finally worn off - stumbled off to bed.


	6. Chapter Six: In the Woods

**Chapter Six**

(A/N:  Sorry for taking so long with this.  I'll try to remember to keep updating.  R/R/E.)

            Jander walked through the forest in a wide circle around Eckerd and Pa'das.  He came across Davie, once or twice, wrapped in a cloak.  Apparently, he hadn't thought to bring a bedroll.  To bad for him!  Jander took pity on him, however, and covered him with a blanket.  He felt really guilty that it was because of him that the young man could not stay.  Of course, he did not know him, so could not pass any judgments.  Yet, he had mixed feelings.  He did not want to have anything to do with anyone from Corostine, and fif not wand Pa'das to have to deal with old bad memories.  He realized he was overprotective – really overprotevtive – of Pa'das, but…

            Dawn came, and Jander found himself standing atop a hill, thinking.  How many potential friends would slip away from Pa'das and Eckerd because of him?  What harm would come to them?  No!  Jander fiercely shook his head.  He would _not succumb to this!  Everything was going good for him right now; he had no reason to feel so bad._

            He realized that Pa'das would most likely be worrying, wondering where he was.  In her normal state of mind, she wouldn't have given it a second thought, knowing he was probably just doing something.  Now, however…  He set off for where they were camped at an easy run.

*  *  *  *  *

            Pa'das was, in fact, very worried, but she didn't show it.  She was very worried that Jander had finally realized the truth and left.  He had to wake up some day, and her luck would run out.  Eckerd was there, but fast asleep, as was Soorefina.  She did not wake either of them, although she wondered why Eckerd was back so early.  Korrieana, too, was still asleep.  Pa'das stood, facing east, watching the sun rise.  Jander was _always there, standing beside her, watching with her.  She hunched her shoulders, cupping her elbows in her hands.  Where __was he?  She knew she as getting all worked up over nothing in a little part of her brain, but that little part was overruled and buried by the rest._

            She did not hear Jander come up next to her, and was too lost in thought to sense his presence, so she jumped when he put and arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.  He couldn't be sure, but the way she sort of clung to him gave him a clue enough, and Jander silently cursed himself for being so thoughtless.

"Nothing," she said in a voice that hid the lie very well.

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"Okay!  Fine!  Yes, there is, but I'm not telling you."

"You will at some point," Jander said with perfect conviction, smoothing down her hair which was still mussed with sleep.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Oh, I'm quite confident you will."

"What kind of elf are you, to be arguing like a five-year-old?"

"One who is around humans far too much."  Jander regretted the words as soon as he said them and felt Pa'das shrink away a bit.  But he did not let her go, and smoothed over the unintended insult.  "But, to be quite frank, I would not have it any other way."  He felt her relax again and silently stood there, stroking her hair and unknotting it with his fingers.

"Where were you?"  Pa'das asked quietly, moving a bit closer to him.

"In a hill, thinking, not paying attention to what was happening around me.  Otherwise I would have been here."  He could sense her fears, and was easing them with his words.

"I…I thought…" Pa'das stopped, and Jander patiently waited for her to continue.  "I thought you had…had finally realized the truth and left."  She clung to him tighter.

"I do know the truth."  Oo, he was having a bad time with words today.  He felt Pa'das shrink into herself, becoming smaller in his arms.  She felt brittle – like she would break.  Jander hurriedly continued, to ease the hurt he had (again) unintentionally inflicted.  "I know the truth that you are a beautiful, intelligent, kind woman who I wouldn't give up fort he world.  The one thing you need never have fear of is that, my love."  Not the way I must fear you seeing the light, he thought sadly.  He longed to make love to her, and prove that his love would never falter.  But he knew that no one so beautiful and innocent as her should not be violated that way by evil like him, he could not stand the thought.  So he settled for hugging her and holding her and kissing her, reassuring her in the best way he could.

"Look, I really hate to break this moment," apparently, Eckerd had woken up, "but Jander…"  He jerked his head meaningfully towards the woods.

Jander kissed Pa'das again.  "I'll be right back."  He and Eckerd walked towards where Davie was.  "Why do I have to come."

"Davie's extremely stubborn.  You talk more convincingly than me.  If you talk fast enough, hopefully he won't try to follow."

"Why don't I just scare him off."

Eckerd blinked, a bit taken aback.  "If you want to…"

Jander laughed a little.  "Don't worry, I'll try talking first."

Davie was awake, sitting close to a small fire, chewing on some strips of dried meat.  The blanket was folded next to him.  He looked up as Eckerd and Jander came into view.

"Thank you to whoever left the blanket," he said, a little in awe of the elf standing before him.

Jander nodded once.  "You're welcome."

Davie offered the two some meat.  Jander politely declined, but Eckerd took some, taking a big bite.  He immediately spit it out, making a horrible face.

"How can you eat that?  It tastes like horse shit!"

"You've tasted horse manure before?" Jander asked dryly.

Eckerd and Davie laughed.  "It's good," Davie said, calmly chewing on the meat.  "So…?"

"Can't come," Eckerd shook his head.  "You have to go back home."

"Pa'das decided this?" Davie asked with a wounded look.

"No," Jander said.  He did not want any more bad feelings to go back to Corostine about Pa'das.  "Neither of us told her.  It was my decision."

"Well, why not?  What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing directly."

"Well, I'm not going back."

"Yes you are," Eckerd said patiently.

"No, I'm not.  You can't make me.  I'll just follow behind you."

"No you won't.  You'll go back right now."

"I'm _not __going back."_

Jander and Eckerd patiently tried to reason with him.  It didn't work.  Davie was growing more and more distraught.  Finally, Eckerd and Jander glanced at each other, and Jander slightly nodded.  The lad was beyond reason.

"There is no question that you are going back,"

Jander said.  He hissed at Davie, his eyes going feral, his lips drawing back, fully revealing his fangs.  Davie flinched back, and Jander could smell the sickly sweet scent of fear rolling off him in waves.  "Would you really want to travel with me?" he hissed to the boy.  "Really?"

Eckerd stared at Jander.  He had never seen him like this.  "Impressive," he said softly.

Jander paid no attention to him.  He stared intensely at Davie.  "Well?  Would you?"

Davie squared his shoulders, staring defiantly right back at Jander.  The smell of fear slowly diminished to almost nothing.  "I don't care.  I'm not going back."

"You're not afraid at all?  You don't care that I'm a vampire?  That doesn't bother you?"

Davie opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"Oops," Eckerd laughed.  "I forgot to dispel the truth spell.  At least now we know he's been telling the truth so far.  Carry on, carry on.  I'm not taking it off now."

Davie glared at him, and answered Jander's questions.  "Aye, it bothers me a little bit - a _very little bit.  Who __wouldn't be a bit freaked out?"_

"Me," said Eckerd, "and Pa'das."

"Just to be fair, you were a little wary of me for a while."

"I was not!"

Jander nodded.  "Yes you were.  I could smell the fear every time I saw you for another tenday or so.  OF course, you probably didn't even notice it, it was so minuscule."

"See.  Therefore it didn't count.  What about Pa'das?"

"Nothing.  She had complete and utter confidence in me."

"Hello?  Remember me?"  Davie waved his hand to get their attention.  "Well?  Not that that issue is cleared up, can I stay?"

Jander could still smell the fear, not very strong, but definitely there.  "What did they do to you in that town to make you so eager to come with us?" he asked with great pity in his voice.

"None of your business.  So…?"

"I'll go talk to Pa'das."  Jander glided off through the trees, graceful as a deer and silent as a shadow.

Davie waited for a little bit, until he thought the vampire was out of hearing, then said, "A vampire?"

"Yes, a vampire with very good hearing.  If you have a problem with that, then leave now."

Jander stopped to listen, interested in what might come next.  There was silence for a little bit, then he head Eckerd say, "He should be out of hearing by now.  You listen to me, boy, and mark my words carefully.  If you are allowed to join our merry troupe, and you do anything to slight either of my friends, I will personally kill you with my bare hands.  If you don't think you can be civil and friendly to them, especially if you don't think you can be civil to Jander, I suggest you leave now.  Understood?"

"Crystal clear."

Jander moved on again.  So… he was not the only overprotective one…  There was no doubt in his mind that Eckerd was dead serious.  He had certainly sounded as though he would do it without a second thought.  Jander hoped Davie got that impression, too.

Jander moved with speed and grace through the trees, making up for lost time.  It wouldn't do to raise any sort of suspicions.  When he got back to Pa'das, she was feeding Korrieana a bottle.  Where the bottle had come from, Jander had no idea.  Sometimes he wondered if she had her own extra-dimensional bag.  Jander supposed 'feeding' was not the right word, either.  She was holding Korrieana while the baby drank the bottle herself.  Jander sat down next to them, and Pa'das leaned into his side as he put an arm around her shoulder.  Soorefina was still asleep, and would most likely stay that way until they started to move again.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, my love, here's the story.  Eckerd's cousin wants to come along with us."  Jander felt Pa'das stiffen against his arm.  "I'm supposed to be finding out if that's okay with you.  The kid's name is Davie.  Supposedly, he wasn't all that bad to you.  Eckerd cast a truth spell, so I guess what he said is true."

"Sure.  Fine with me."  Her tone and her posture belied her words.

Jander swung around so they were face to face, holding Pa'das by the shoulders.  "No, what do you want?  Not what you think Eckerd or I want, what are your feelings?"

"What about you?"

"Already dealt with that.  Apparently, he'd rather be traveling with a vampire than go back."

"It's your decision.  You two, as men - males - have the right of making all the decisions."

"No, we don't," Jander said gently.  This was not the Pa'das he had known, the one who had almost railed him out for not asking if Eckerd could join their duo, making it a trio.  "Nothing is anybody's right because of what sex they are.  If anything, everything would be your right.  Without females, there would be no children."

"How do you figure that?"  Pa'das looked frankly skeptical.

"Children don't come from males.  A female would never come from a male, but both come from females."

"But…  Without a guy…"

"All you need is sperm.  After that…"  Jander spread his golden hands.  "You did fine, didn't you?"  Jander realized what he was saying, that she didn't need _him (of course, he was kind of useless on that point, anyways…) at all.  He hoped and prayed she would not decide to go independent woman again._

"No, I don't want _anyone from that town with us."_

A slow smile spread across Jander's face.  "Me neither."

Pa'das looked at him curiously.  "Why not?"  She set Korrieana, who was done with her bottle, on the ground to crawl around, keeping one eye on her.

"The three of us - four of us," he nodded toward the sleeping cat, "travel together so well, I'm concerned that another will disrupt the harmony."

"That's it?"

"No.  The kid is far too handsome by human standards for me not to worry."

"What?  The elf is jealous?"  Pa'das grinned.

This was the Pa'das Jander knew.  Admittedly, he could smell a burst of fear after she had said it, and she flinched back as if expecting to be struck, but it was still a small step up.

Jander laughed.  "Yes, the elf is jealous.  Now, please excuse me.  I have to go break the news to Davie so we can be on our way soon."  He kissed her lightly on the cheek, cold lips brushing warm skin, then glided away, a shadow in daylight.

"So different," Pa'das whispered as she watched him go.  "So different."

  
*  *  *  *  *

"I don't give a shit!  You can't make me!"

Jander gritted his teeth and looked at Eckerd.  They had been arguing with Davie for the better part of an hour.  A long time ago - in fact, after the first five minutes - it had become more of a battle of wills than anything else.  Who would give in first?  Jander would have walked away a long time ago, but Eckerd had assured him that, unless they could make him agree to go back, Davie would indeed follow.

Jander and Eckerd shared a look.  They needed no words to understand the plan.  Eckerd feigned a yawn.  At least, Jander _thought it was feigned._

"Know what?  I did not get much sleep last night.  I am in no mood to argue with you for the next three hours.  Jander - good luck and have fun if you have to resort to drastic measures."  Eckerd winked and grinned evilly at Jander.  Jander grinned wolfishly back.  "I'm going to get what sleep I can."

He walked through the trees, back to Pa'das.  If their plans were the same - and Jander knew the were, they thought too much alike for there to be much variation - Eckerd and Pa'das would break camp and leave.  Jander would stall Davie until they were far enough away to make tracking difficult, then catch up with them.

Jander continued arguing and threatening for another two hours or so.  When he thought Pa'das and Eckerd were far enough away, he gave up.

"Why don't you just agree to go back and follow anyway?"  This had been bugging Jander for a while.

Davie shrugged.  "I have a think about keeping promises.  But if I just argue until you give up…  You're not going to resort to drastic measures now, are you?"

"No, I'm giving up," Jander sighed.  He was trying to get out of this without violence.  Davie smiled superiorly.  Jander wished he could wipe the smile off his face, but he had resolved not to use any physical violence.  So, he did it verbally.  "Oh, you haven't won.  They are long gone by now.  I just stayed behind to stall you."  Jander grinned superiorly, and Davie glared.

"Why do you care so much for one human girl?"

Jander looked at him disdainfully.  "Because people like you made her life a living hell."

"She's just a _girl, and if she's __your girl, then she's __your property."_

The boy did not realize how bad of a mistake he was making.  Jander quickly enlightened him by landing a right hook on his chin, sending him flying.  As Jander walked away, he sighed.  Before he had met Pa'das, he would have handled things much more tactfully.  Or would he have?  Was his elven side so lost to him…  Jander shook his head.  No, that was not it.  He was just letting his pent-up anger get the best of him.  That was it, right?


	7. Chapter Seven: Dada

**Chapter Seven**

(A/N:  This is the last chapter I've written, so far, but not the last one in the fic.  Just to tell you, this one's gone sort of on hold for the time.  My apologies.  *grin*  Glad to know, though, that Salak's not the only one who's reading this crap.)

"Guess who!"  Bad move, Jander knew, almost before he did it.  He could immediately smell her burst of fear as she stiffened and hunched slightly, as if expecting a blow.  Jander immediately dropped his hands from where they were loosely clasped over her eyes and moved up to walk beside her.  Eckerd was, of course, back a ways, investigating something.  Sometimes, Jander wondered if the mage was really a five-year-old in a grown man's body.

"Sorry," Jander apologized as he took his pack and slung an arm over her shoulders.

Pa'das looked at him curiously.  She was quite certain she had down nothing to betray her feelings when he did that, so what could he be talking about?

Jander tapped his nose knowingly.  "Nose of a wolf, which means I can smell the fear."

Pa'das blushed slightly.  "Sorry.  But, you have to understand, everything he did to me involved pain, and some things were painfuller than most."  She looked at Jander with pleading eyes, begging him to understand.  He was only too happy to comply.

"No," he said gently, "it was one of those things I should have known not to do."  He ruffled her hair lovingly as her fear disappeared.  "So, what is Eckerd looking at now?  Shouldn't he be more concerned about moving faster?"  Although it hadn't taken Jander an overly short time to catch up to them, it hadn't taken him an overly long time, either.  If his blow hadn't scared Davie off, the boy could still come after them.

Pa'das shrugged and grinned, easily falling into the rhythm of walking so close to another person.  "You know Eckerd - his mind is never on one thing for more than a few moments."

Jander returned the grin.  This was the most Pa'das had said in a tenday.

"Jander!  What ho!  Where did you come from?"  Eckerd had noticed Jander was back.

"Jander looked at Pa'das and then back at Eckerd.  "What ho?"

"Eckerd nodded.  "What ho."

Jander just shook his head and grinned.

"So, did it work?"

Jander shrugged.  "I don't know.  I left him there and made haste for you."

"Mare haste?" Eckerd mocked him.

"If you can say 'what ho', I can say 'made haste'.  Fair is fair."

Pa'das laughed at the two of them.  "If this keeps up, nobody will be able to understand you, Eckerd, and everybody will think that you're a stuck-up elf, Jander."

They all enjoyed a resounding laugh.  They walked in companionable silence for a while, passing Korrieana back and forth between them.  It was the 'pass-around game', where she would reach for one person, and as soon as that person took her, reach for the next.  It was great fun for her, and provided much comic relief for the adults.

They made camp when Eckerd started to yawn and stumble.  He told them specifically before going to bed, "If any of you wake me up before I wake myself up, I will personally rend that person limb from limb with my bare hands."

Pa'das and Jander shared a mischievous look.

"I saw that.  Don't you dare wake me up."

The two rolled their eyes simultaneously.  They moved away from where Eckerd was trying to sleep so their talk would not disturb him.  Korrieana toddled over to Jander and reached to be picked up, settling to go to sleep in his arms.  He and Pa'das grinned at each other.

"Ah, to be back on the open road," Jander sighed.  Pa'das nodded mutely, and he continued.  "Where's Soorefina?  I haven't seen her all day?"

Pa'das shrugged as she sent out a mental call for the cat.  "She's been following us far behind, making sure no one is trying to track us."

Jander smiled as Pa'das yawned.  "Looks like Eckerd's not the only tired one.  Bedtime?"

Pa'das nodded and smiled slightly.  Jander gave her a goodnight kiss, and would have stayed where he was, rocking Korrieana, except Pa'das drew her hand across his arm as she walked by, catching it slightly before her arm dropped to her side.  It might have been an accident, but he caught the wistful, pleading look on her face which she quickly hid, and followed her to their bedrolls, lying down next to her.  Just as the night before, she snuggled between his arm and his side.  This time, Korrieana was nestled between them.  Jander was semi-amazed at just how important the little things - like his body next to hers as she was falling asleep - were to her.  Then he laughed silently to himself.  He was a fine one to talk - even littler things, like holding her hand, were just as important to him.  If he had the courage, he would probably be doing many of the same things as her.  But, Pa'das was the first real, constant contact he'd had with a living female for centuries, and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Good night, my sweet," he whispered into the night.

  
*  *  *  *  *

Over the next five days, a gentle touch and even gentler words from Jander and Eckerd brought back the old Pa'das.  Before the tenday was out, the four of them (including Soorefina) were back to attacking each other at random for impromptu wrestling matches.  Soorefina was back the next morning, saying that Davie had gone back through the gates of Corostine.  So, they did not bother to watch for him anymore.

At one point, late at night when Pa'das was asleep, Eckerd made the comment that he wished Davie could have come with them.  Jander looked at him for a moment, then retold what had happened that day after Eckerd had left.  When he was finished, Eckerd stared at him in shock.

"I give up," Eckerd said, throwing up his hands.  "There is no good in that town whatsoever.  Did all the perverted sexists in Faerûn decide to come and live in one town?  And how can such horrible people be so nice?"  Eckerd was so frustrated, he was… frustrated.

Jander shrugged.  "I do not know, my friend.  I do not know."

"It's just disturbing.  Very disturbing.  Don't you agree?"

Jander nodded.  Anybody who acted like that disturbed him.  He understood all too well how those they targeted felt.

It took about a tenday to reach the next town they would stay in.  Jander and Eckerd made the executive decision to skirt a few towns.  They were too close to Corostine for the two of them to think Pa'das would feel comfortable.  Soorefina agreed with them.

The only inn was The Sign of the Red Dragon.  Jander was, of course, renting rooms with Pa'das as Eckerd wandered around, chatting with random people.

"Thr-" Jander glanced at Pa'das, "no, two rooms."

"Foller me."  The bartender, a dwarf, jumped off the stool he was standing on and stumped out from behind the counter.

"Eckerd!" Pa'das yelled.  "Stop flirting and come see where your room is!  In case you want to use it later!"

"I resent that!  Please excuse me, ladies."

"Well?" the surly dwarf grumbled.  The three friends followed as the dwarf stomped off.  Jander heard him mutter, "A stinkin' elf.  Great.  That's all I need.  Here ye are," he said louder to them as he stopped in front of two doors.

"Thank you," Jander said, nodding politely to the dwarf.  Age-old enemies, yes, but Jander would be damned if he was going to treat even a dwarf as beneath him.  Of course, being what he was, nothing was beneath him, he was the lowest of the low.

The dwarf grumbled something and stumped back down the stairs.  Eckerd dropped his pack in his room and went right back to the table of women he was busy charming.  Jander and Pa'das looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  Jander held the door open for Pa'das, always the gentleman.  Pa'das plopped Korrieana on the floor, and Jander shut the door tight so the baby could not wander out into the hall and fall down the stairs.

Jander was ready to settle down for some serious cuddling - that looked to be what Pa'das had in mind.  As he crossed the room to join Pa'das where she lay flopped on the bed, Korrieana toddled over and grabbed onto his legs.

"Up, dada, up!" she commanded imperiously in her little voice.

Jander froze and cast a panicked glance to Pa'das.  She almost laughed aloud, it was so comical.  Why in the world was he so freaked out?

"Well, either explain to her that you're not her father, which would be a complete waste of breath, or let her call you 'daddy'.  You've been that in all but name since I met you."

"Up, up, dada, up."

Jander hesitantly picked up the babe.  This was… almost too much.  After centuries of having no one he could truly trust, he suddenly had two human friends and Soorefina.  After centuries of knowing he could never love again, because no one would accept the true him, he had a love that did.  But, those things, he could handle.  He just pushed the fear aside.  Truth be told, deep down, Jander was terrified of both things.  Why?  He was not sure.  Perhaps it was because feeling anything for anybody left him too open for betrayal, for hurt.

But, these feelings he could push aside, push down, until even he was not aware he had them.  The one thing Jander had never dreamed about, never even dared to let himself think of, was hearing a child call him 'daddy'.  And yet, here it was happening, and that frightened him most of all.  For something so innocent and pure as a child to have such absolute trust in such an evil, corrupt being as him was almost unthinkable.

"Jander?  Are you okay?"

"What?  Oh, yes, I'm fine."

Pa'das stood up and went over to Jander.  She took his shoulder and gently guided him over to the bed and sat him down.  He sat Korrieana on his lap, letting her pull his long, wheat-gold hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I…" Jander didn't know how to describe what he was feeling, so he settled for, "Yes, I'm fine.  Really.  Say, why did she…"

"Call you Jander, first?" Pa'das finished for him when he seemed unable to find the words.  "I don't know.  You have to admit, she is one strange baby."

"Down, down, down," Korrieana chanted, until Jander set her on the floor.

Pa'das sighed.  "If I wasn't on the road so much, if I actually lived in one place, then I'd have a playpen for her so we could have a break from watching her."

Jander ruffled her hair.  "Maybe Eckerd has a solution."

"Maybe Eckerd has a solution for what?" Eckerd asked as he walked into the room.  It was really uncanny how he did that, sometimes.

"A portably playpen," Pa'das told him simply.

"Simple matter."  Eckerd muttered a few words and made a few gestures.  Blue lines began to fade in on an empty space on the floor until they formed what could only be described as a playpen.  "There you go.  If you say 'close sesame'," the blue lines disappeared, "it will disappear.  And, obviously, 'open sesame'," the blue lines reappeared, "makes it come back.  Light and easy to carry, it's the dream of every mother.  Only five payments of three gold coins, plus shipping and handling."  Eckerd grinned.  "Anyways, the real reason I came up here was that they're having a story-telling contest down at the bar.  Clay, the dwarf, knows some pretty good ones.  You should come down."

"Sounds like fun," Pa'das said.  She looked at Jander to see if he was coming.

"I'll stay up here and watch Korrieana.  Maybe I'll come down later."  Jander knew he would not be welcome, being an elf.  He laughed to himself when Eckerd and Pa'das left.  It was ironic - he had to be so very careful because he was a vampire, and would not be welcomed; however, here, it was for the simple fact that he was an elf.  It was ironic and sad.

The new playpen caught Jander's eye.  "Just who are you, Eckerd?" he mused aloud.  The creating of something like this was no easy task, contrary to how Eckerd had made it look.  "Who are you, really?"


End file.
